Demigods in District 12
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: When offered immortality after the giant war, the gods didn't take no for an answer, so Annabeth got in on the deal. However, after a squabble and a few millennia, Percy and Annabeth are sent to district 12, on the fourth Quarter Quell. Rated T for Violence, Blood, and Death
1. Chapter 1

**Mount Olympus, right after the Giant War**

"So, Percy," Zeus questioned. "As a reward for your heroism we would like to grant you a gift. How about immortality, hmmm?"

"No thanks," Percy told him.

"Oh come on," Zeus replied. "You'd come study beside your father, hm?"

"Absolutley _not_ ," Percy responed. "I won't do _anything_ without Annabeth."

"Good, she'll come too."

"What?" They both said in unision, as they dissapeared into a flash of light.

 **Mt Olynpus, Athena's Workshop 2800 AD**

"Excuse me," Zeus said, opening in the door. "Annabeth, I have a question for you."

Annabeth looked up from her sketch, "Shoot."

Zeus gave her an outline of the United States. "If we had a problem with the 50 states, how would you fix it?"

Annabeth laughed. "Oh, that's easy," she responded, begining to draw on the paper. "I would divide them up into thirteen districts, and a Capitol. Each district will make a seperate item, and the Capitol would be like Washington DC, housing the political parties." She gave the paper back. "Is this a test? Did I pass?"

"Er, Yes," Zeus responded. "And you passed!"

 **Mt. O, Athena's workshop, 2999 AD**

"Excuse me, Annabeth," Zeus asked, with a notebook. "Remember that test you had two centries ago, where you made the districts? What would you do if those districts rebelled against the Capitol?"

"Another easy question," Annabeth exclaimed, taking the notebook. "I would pick an event called The Hunger Games, where each year, two tributes, a boy and a girl from each district," She wrote details in the notebook. "Did I pass?"

"Yup."

 **Athena's Workshop, 3999 AD**

"Come on, Annabeth," Athena urged. "The goddess of Sea Creatures! Just think. Annabeth goddess of Sea Creatures! Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

"It does _not_ have a ring to it," Annabeth screamed. "And I do _not_ want to rule over sea creatures! How stupid is that?!?"

"Annabeth, Demeter is will to give up your throne for you!" Athena said in a voice that made it sound more like a question.

"NEVER!" Annabeth hollered.

 **Poseidon's Workshop, 3999 AD**

"C'mon Percy," Poseidon urged. "The god of Architecture! Isn't that nice?"

"You guys don't even know me at all!" Percy yelled. "Annabeth should be Architecture, not _ME_!"

 **Mt. Olympus Courtroom 3999 AD**

"Let's see," Zeus began. "After hearing both sides of the arguement-"

"Uh, we just began, sir," Percy corrected.

"Eh, never mind that," Zeus responded. "We already have the results from the jury."

Demeter waltzed up and gave him an envelope with a celestial bronze seal. He grabbed it and tore it open slowly.

"With a unanimous vote," Zeus said slowly. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase are considered."

"Oh no," Annabeth whispered under her breath.

"Guilty."

"What are you going to do know, watz?" Annabeth asked. "Lock us up for a few millenia or something?"

"I'll be happy to let you know," Zeus said in a tone that sounded like it wasn't happy. "I am taking away your immortality and bringing you back to earth."

"Eh," Annabeth shrugged. "How much could Camp change in a few millenia anyways?"

"Lots," Zeus answered. "Because there _is_ no more Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter! Instead, I am sending you to the closest place to New York."

"Where?" Percy asked.

"District 12."

"WHAT?!" Annabeth screamed. "YOU said that was a TEST. A _TEST!!!!_!!!"

"I also said the Hunger Games were. But I lied."

 **Three Months Later, District 12** , **Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I sat in a tree in the woods. The Reaping, courtesy of me, was almost here. The Quarter Quell announcement was also tonight, since it was the 100th Hunger Games.

"It's all my fault." I admitted. "I should have knew Zeus was pulling my leg when he said it was a test."

"Eh," Percy responded, shrugging his shoulders. "Even just being here for a few months, it's a heck of a lot better than Mount Olympus."

I sighed, then whipped her head around and shot a squirrel. Percy and I were very surprised when we found out how good we were with the bow.

"Well," I said, hopping down to the next branch then onto the forest floor. "We should get going."

We walked toward the fence and hopped over it. They were lucky, too. Once Percy got over, the electricity turned on. We made our way toward the Seam, passing the newly build Hob, courtesy of yours truly. We had to skip it today, but it was probably closed anyways. Since the reading of the Quarter Quell was mandatory.

The girl who let us in was a woman around 40 or 50, but you couldn't tell by looking at her. She had dark hair without any gray streaks, and shimmering gray eyes. Her skin was pretty fair, with only a few wrinkles from her exposure to the sun. Her fingers were long and nimble, never touching coal dust in her life, but instead used for cooking or medical purposes only. She said to call her Aunt Freyna, and to pretend I was her niece, and Percy my friend.

She has another daughter and son as well. The daughter was Canary who was about 9. She has long, curly red locks and gray eyes. She has a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks, and always was found playing with the baker's niece, Tasha. The son, Gavin, was mine and Percy's age, 16. We didn't see him a lot, since he spent his time in the mines. He has dark, messy hair and dull gray eyes.

We knocked lightly on the door of the rickety, old house then walked in.

Aunt Freyna was at the cutting board, chopping up the leftover rabit from yesterday's game. We gave her one of the squirrels, then stored everything else in the icebox in the back. The tv was sitting in the middle of the room, which seemed odd to me since Percy and I never had seen anything mandatory before. Gavin was sitting in the corner, playing with the same long, nimble fingers as his mom. His hair was darker than usual, so I knew he came here from the mines. Canary was at Tasha's, she told us this morning.

"Percy, Annabeth," Freyna said, looking up from the counter. "We're having a guest tonight. One of my friends, Primrose's, sister."

"Got it," I replied, storing our bows and arrows in the sturdy, wooden box in the corner. We knew Prim, but never heard about a sister.

A few minutes later, I was at the counter helping Aunt Freyna, while Percy was trying to have Gavin at _least_ wipe down his clothes. Gavin was in his own world. Percy finally gave up as I was putting the last kabob onto the stone plate. Percy and I grabbed the rug from the line outside, and placed it down in front of the television. We just smoothed out the last wrinkle when there was a knock at the door.

Aunt Freyna opened it up, where a girl around 40 was standing, smiling.

"Hi, Freyna!" She exclaimed. "Gavin doing Ok?"

"More or less," Freyna sighed. "He still refuses to talk."

The girl caught our eye, and we caught hers. She had dark hair in a braid down her back and gray eyes. She had fair skin, and a slim build.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Oh, that's my niece Annabeth," Freyna told her. "She and her friend Percy escaped from district 10 after the Peacemakers invaded. I think you'll like them, Katniss."

Katniss moved her eyes to the icebox, the wooden box, then back to us. I was frightened for a moment that she would turn us in, but then she laughed.

"Natural born hunters too, I see," Katniss pointed out.

About half an hour later, we were all seated around the television, ready to watch.

President Snow came up, and grabbed the envelope marked **_100_**.

"On the fouth Quarter Quell," He began. "On the 100th Hunger Games, children of the age of 16 will be put in double."

I had to keep Percy from hyperventilating.

"Also, the arena will have a different type of weather everyday. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

By now all of us, even Gavin, were trying

to wake Percy up.

"Hmmm..." Katniss mulled. "How about," she grabbed something covered in cloth from her pocket. "Prim always keeps some snow handy."

She unwrapped the snow, and placed it on Percy's forhead. It did nothing except cool down his sweating. At least we knew he was alive, since he was twitching.

I had no choice. While Katniss was pondering, I hopped up and ran toward the wooden box, and grabbed Riptide. In pen form, of course.

I walked over, and placed it in Percy's hand. Nothing happened. I took a deep breath, hoping none of them were Demigods, then pulled the cap.

Katniss' eyes grew wide with shock, but everyone else seemed like they still saw a pen. Percy jolted away, and quickly pushed the cap back on, and threw it into the open wooden box.

I couldn't sleep. I got up from the bed, not noticing that Percy wasn't in his either. I walked into the main room, and walked toward the wooden box. I did notice something this time. Percy's bow was gone. I figured he went to the woods, where I was headed, but something changed that thought.

I heard a scream in the distance.

Following my instinct, I grabbed my bow and ran out the door. It was right outside The Hob, and it was Percy. Percy was the once that screamed.

A kid who looked like a career held Percy's arm behind his back. Wait...that _was_ a career! But...how? I recognized him. He was the district 1 winner of the 99th Hunger Games, Dylan Wedge. It was easy to tell it was him because of his muscular build, very tan skin, and swooshed, auburn hair.

"Aww," Dylan mocked. "You're just a weak, thin, pale little Seam boy, arn't you?"

"Let. Me. GO!" Percy demanded, strugling.

I clenched my teeth. _No_ _one_ had the right to talk to my boyfriend like that. Percy stomped on the Career's foot, but was met with a surprised. He forgot Dylan had a metal foot now due to an injury from the 99th Hunger Games. Percy got the shock, and his leg went limp. I assumed it was broken. That only made me madder.

Percy's face went pale. Well, paler than he became a few months ago anyway, and I knew his leg was broken.

Dylan smirked. "I guess I'll leave now," He dropped Percy. "Good luck in the Reaping next week! You'll need it, Tessera."

Once he was out of sight, I ran to Percy's side and helped him sit up.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I don't know," Percy responded, gimacing. "I was just going for a walk, minding my own business-"

"You accidently aimed your bow at him, didn't you?" I asked.

Percy winced, "Yes."

I sighed. "I'll go get Freyna, you stay here."

I rushed back to the house, and threw open the door.

"Aunt Freyna!" I yelled. "Aunt Freyna!"

Freyna rushed out of the bedroom.

"ANNABETH!" She cried. "Where's Percy?!?"

"That's what I came for!" I exclaimed. "I noticed his bow was gone, and I found him, and I need your help!"

She grabbed her medical supplies, and we ran through the streets, until we got to the spot where Percy was sitting. Except, Percy wasn't there.

"I-I swear he was here!"

Then my eyes loomed to where he was sitting. My stomach churned with worry. Sitting there, was Percy's bow and arrows, all snapped in half. This could only mean one thing. Dylan ratted him out, and he was taken in for questioning.

 **District 12, Reaping** **Morning**

I still haven't seen Percy again yet. I started getting worried, and my head flooded with crazy fantasies. I was frightened while Freyna rubbed some snow in my hair to bring out the curls. I was worried as I stood in line. I was worried while I stood in the square. I was worried until I saw him, scowling, wincing with every step, being escorted by two peace keepers.

A girl with mega curly, pink hair waltzed up.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She exclaimed. "I am Effnia, and, as usual, Ladies First!"

She reached her hand into one of the reaping balls.

"Annabeth Chase."


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

Stupid. That's what I was. Stupid to come up with that stuff for Zeus. Stupid for leaving Percy out in the open with his bow. I'm only stupid. Forget that daughter of Athena stuff. I'm just a gullible moron.

I still couldn't keep myself together as I walked up to the stage. I was holding my breath, walking slowly. Waiting. Waiting for a volunteer. None came. I was up on the stage. Katniss looked at me with sad eyes, and shook her head. She was the only living victor for district 12. She knew I had no chance.

"Ok then!" Effnia exclaimed, reaching into the second reaping ball. "Eh-hem," she unfolded the slip. "Perseus Jackson."

Percy looked horrified. From the looks of him, they hadn't even looked at his leg, and he seemed thinner and paler than usual. He walked up beside me, but by the time he got here, his leg gave way.

Gasps rippled through the crowd as I caught him. Now I was frightened. He was _definatley_ lighter than usual.

"Don't worry," Effnia assured. "We'll make sure that leg is fixed up in time for the games!"

I propped his head up onto my shoulder, and he leaned onto me. I didn't mind.

 **District 12, Goodbye Chambers**

I was sitting in the chambers that felt like jail. I'm actually 99% sure that they are usually used as a jail cell.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a Peacemaker pushed Freyna in.

"Three minutes," he told her, then slammed the door

Freyna came and sat beside me.

"Annabeth," she stroked my hair. "I'm _so_ sorry. It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" I asked. "It was Percy and I who signed up for Tesserae without telling you."

"Annabeth, I just wanted to say, you've been a nice kid."

If only she knew how many times I've gotten in trouble at Camp.

"And your name didn't deserve to be taken out," the door opened, amd Frayna stood up. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

I was expecting no one else, so I was surprised when Gavin walked in.

"Gavin?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye," his voice was high, and hollow. Like something was missing.

"Gavin," I said, tearing up. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

He kept looking me in the eye.

"You and Percy aren't from district 10, are you?" he asked.

To my relief, the door opened, and Gavin was escorted out.

I looked around the "room" (cell). Nothing seemed odd about it. In fact, I was ready when the Peacekeeper came to collect me. I was about to leave when I saw something in the corner of my eye that made me freeze.

It was an arrow shaft. But not any arrow shaft. A bright blue one with golden streaks.

It was Percy's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

I was horrified. How? When? Where? My mind could only form one answer, an answer I didn't like.

"Annabeth," The Peacemaker demanded. "Come on."

I turned away from the arrow shaft in the corner, and started following him.

I didn't feel like doing anything before dinner. I just sat on the bed, deep in thougt. Suddenly, my head snapped up. I knew the answer to why Percy and I were the tributes. I scowled in fury.

Of course. Hecate _cursed_ the reaping ball.

I was about to start screaming when there was a knock at the door. It was Effnia telling me that dinner was ready. I followed her, where Katniss was sitting. No Percy. I waited about ten minutes. Still no Percy.

"Effnia," I asked, turning to her. "Didn't you tell Percy as well?"

"Why, yes I did," She mused. "I'm surprised he hasn't come down yet."

Without asking, I bolted out of my seat and ran down the hall. I had to go get Percy.

Without knocking, I opened the door. I probably broke it, but I didn't care. Percy was just sitting there, and his head jerked up when I came in. I sat next to him.

"Percy," I soothed. "Why are you still here?"

He shook his head.

"Percy," I said in a sterner voice. "Talk to me."

He shook his head.

"Perseus," I demanded, looking him in the eyes. "If you don't speak to me, I'll make you my first target in the arena!"

His eyes went wild. "Ok, ok!" he exclaimed. "What do you want?" his voice seemed weak, like he hadn't used it in weeks.

I noticed something that hadn't been there before The Reaping. I didn't pay enough attention to his face during The Reaping. Above his right eye, to the left side of his nose, and on his right cheek were scars. Deep scars.

"P-percy?" I asked him. "How-?"

He turned away immediatly.

"If your asking," he told me. "I _don't_ want to go to dinner."

I was shocked. Ok, I could see a kid from 1, maybe 2, doing that. But district 12? Never in a million years.

"Fine, then," I replied, standing up. "But I'm coming back to get you when we watch the Reapings."

Then I left the room, and didn't look back.

 **Train, watching the reapings**

It took me a few minutes to get Percy out. Nothing had to deal with his leg, the Avox helped mend it already.

When we finally got situated, we turned then on.

Both tributes from 1 were volenteers. The boy had bulging muscles, a deep tan, and flaming red hair. The girl had paler skin, long jet black hair, and she was skinny and athletic.

There were no volenteers for district 2. The boy was lean and athletic, with golden skin, a crooked smile, and brown side sweped hair. The girl had a light tan, a permanent scowl etched on her face, and short, snow colored hair. She had a musculer build, and strong hands.

In district 3, the girl was the volenteer. She had dark skin with flowing black hair. She didn't seem much as a threat, since she was slightly overweight and didn't look all that bright. The boy was also darker skinned, with messy light brown hair and a musculer build.

District 4 was the last to have any volenlenteers. The boy who volenteered had a deep tan, was lean and athletic, and had strawberry blond hair. The girl was his sister, with a light tan and blocky build. She also had long, curly, strawberry blond hair.

District 5's tributes were also brother and sister, both with pale skin and dark hair. They also both had the sam musculer build.

District 6 had no volenteers. But...wait. The boy was...no. That was Leo Valdez, no doubt about it. Or, one of his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand-sons. The girl I swear was decended from Frank and Hazel, with pale, asian skin and dark curls.

For district 7, the boy had a deep tan, blocky build, and short, blond hair. The girl was lean and agile, and was definatley a strong thinker. She had dark, wavy hair along with pale skin. She may be a challenge.

District 8 was simmilar, with a musculer male and lean, athletic female.

District 9 was nothing special. Two short kids with deep tans, frizzy red hair, and almond shaped green eyes. Most likely twins.

District 10's tributes were scary. The boy was musculer from herding livesotck, had dark skin, and bleached blond hair. He looked like he'd be good with a knife, and he looked smart too. The girl looked too much like Clarisse. She also had a musculer build, sun-bleached skin, and long, auburn hair. She also had a scowl etched on her face, and she had the firey look in her eyes like an Ares kid.

District 11's looked smart. The boy was very tan, lean, and agile. He had a pair of glasses held together with tape, and a grin that told you he had an IQ of about 456. The girl was darker skinned and had long, wavy fire red hair. She had the smirk of a serial prankster, along with the gleam in her orange eyes that said behind them was a smart and strategic mind.

Then came district 12. I watched as my name was called, and I walked slowly and shyly up to the stage, keeping my head down. Then Percy's was called, and he limped up to the stage escorted by two Peacekeepers who looked happy to see him go. As the camera zoomed in, I saw the piece of evidence I needed. Therw were the scars on his face which hadn't been there the night he was harassed by Dylan.

The last piece about his week before the reaping popped into place. And the picture wasn't pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy kept himself in isolation the whole train ride. So, I stayed with Katniss to learn strategies for the games.

"Ok, Annabeth," She began, sitting across from me. "#1 Strategy for the games. Once the games start, run away from the cornucopia. Unless you can grab a bag near the edge, run straight for the woods. If there is some."

"Why shouldn't-wait, yeah," I remembered. About a third of the tributes, if not more, always died at the cornucopia.

"Also," Katniss continued. "Right away, look for water. Water is your best friend in the games."

After that, Katniss taught me how to purify water. She also taught me how to make a bow and arrows out of sticks, gave me a guide to edible v posionus plants, and taught me several different remedies for hundereds of different things.

I spent the whole three-day train ride training with Katniss, and randomly shooting a bird through the window when no one was looking.

Eventually, we made our way into the Capitol. It was just as shimmering, and even more beatiful than I described it in my notebook. Katniss walked over to my side and let out a slight giggle.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" She asked.

I nodded. _Y_ _es_ , I thought. _Especially since I designed it._

"Well," Katniss sighed. "Go ahead and get ready, I'll try to take Percy out of his jail cell."

She said it as a joke, and I knew she meant it like one, but I just nodded. It only reminded me of the time after Dylan harrased Percy, and the fact he stayed that week in the same room I did for goodbyes. The fact that if he wasn't a tribute, his leg could have easily caused infection if left unchecked any longer. I shook the thoughts from my head, and noticed that I was alone.

 **Capitol, train station**

"Well, Annabeth," Katniss began, as we walked through the platform. "Tonight we have the Tribute Parade. Your stylist is new, but I know she'll be good."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"'Cause she's my stylist's niece," Katniss told me. "I hear they share the same creative mind."

When we were alone, Katniss looked at me.

"I know you're not from district 10," she told me. "But I don't know where you are from. Mind telling me about it?"

Confident that there were no cameras around, I sighed, and told Katniss everything.


	6. Chapter 6

"And know I'm here," I finished.

Katniss looked at me with sorry eyes. I, of course, left out the part of mine and Percy's feelings for eachother.

"Oh, Annabeth," she whispered. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

 _All I want is for Percy to talk to me again,_ I thought. _Or at least let me know in someway that he's truly alright_.

But I shook my head. "Nah," I told her. "Just someone to talk to is thanks enough."

Katniss smiled. "Ok, then I believe your prep team is ready."

Boy, ready they were. Honestly? I'd rather journey through Tartarus again. Why do people always assume I'm a girly girl simply because I'm blond? It doesn't make sense.

Eventually, they stopped, left, and a few minutes later another girl walked in. She had tan skin, crystal blue eyes, and short black hair. She studied me for a moment, said her name was Twist, then we sat down to talk.

"Ok, Annabeth," She began. "To me, the Tribute Parade is a time to start gaining sponsors. Since you're district is coal, however, we don't have the widest selection. But I do have a suggestion."

The world seemed to close around me. I don't know why.

"I was thinking," Twist continued. "That we could dress _you_ up as a pickaxe, and Perseus up as a piece of coal."

That was actually a good idea. The shrinking feeling subsided, and I could breath in my robe again.

Twist talked to me more about the idea, and how it would be possible. She also wanted to use as little makeup as possible, which was fine by me.

Soon, I was all dressed up. And I have to say, I liked it. It was a gleaming bronze dress, with long sleeves. My hair was also pointed out to two sides, and looked like the head of the pickaxe.

"T-thank you, Twist," I managed to get out. "It's so, _simple_. Yet, so _me_."

When Katniss walked in, she nearly cried. "I knew you could do it, Twist!"

"Eh," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "My sister, Dynamica, is nearly done with Perseus."

"Why is it taking them so long to dress a piece of coal?" I asked.

"Well," Katniss responded. "Last I checked, Dy was _throwing_ food at him. Demanding him to eat."

"Oh, makes sense," I mused.

Percy's was nice. He was dressed in all black, and, thanks to Dynamica, had some more weight. Also, strapped to the back of him, were lots of red and yellow and orange streamers.

"The weather's gonna be windy tonight," Dynamica told us. "So, I got creative!"

"It's wonderful, Dy," Katniss told her.

 _Yes, It is,_ I thought. _Because Percy seems like himself again_.

And I was right. The whole time we waited for the parade to start, he was joking around, and talking to me.

Our chariot began to move, and Percy grabbed my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

I suddenly felt a wave of stage fright crash over me. My anxiety worsened as we got closer to the door. I was shaking so much, I would of fallen out of the chariot if it hadn't been for Percy's hand.

Then we rode through the door. The world blurred, and all I could hear were the muffled cheers of the capitol. I noticed Katniss urging me on from the side, and my vision cleared. The stress went away, and I found myself smiling and waving at the crowd. When I glanced back, Katniss was giving me two thumbs up.

Before I knew it, the parade was over. We were reunited with our mentors, and proceeded to the elevators. I was nervous that, since the parade was over, Percy would return to his state of isolation. Thankfully, the whole elevator ride, he stayed _hi_ _mself_ himself.

I decided to go straight to bed, as tomorrow was our first day in the training center. Percy agreed, and went straight to bed himself. Katniss told us that we'll want to build up pur survival skills in the training center, and maybe take up throwing knives of we master that.

I wasn't worried. I had used my celestial bronze knife for a good ten years, and a knife was what appeared most in the games. Percy was better with a sword, but was pretty handy with a knife as well. Percy and I had already agreed we would stick together, and play defense. Before the parade, we had discussed our strategy, and were pretty happy about it.

I woke up to Effnia knocking on my door, saying that today was "A big, big day!"

I groaned when she left, and pulled myself out of bed. I dressed in what I usually did when I went into the woods. A black tee shirt, dark green jacket, and black pants. That seemed ok for training. Plus, I was used to it.

I walked down to breakfast, and a wave of relief washed over me. Percy was still acting like himself.

Katniss, Percy, and I talked strategy while Effnia complained about how long the training was. After breakfast, we headed down to the training center, where the tributes from districts 5, 9, and 6 were already training.

I walked up to the Valdez kid, who was in the traps and snares area, being a master. I noticed something I hadn't before. He was wearing his ancestor's golden toolbelt.

"Hey," I said, kneeling down next to him. "Ethan Valdez, right?"

He turned to me and nodded. "Annabeth Chase?"

I nodded. He grinned. "Watch this."

He put his palm out in front of me. Like I predicted, flames danced along, and crept up his fingers. Usually, this power couldn't be passed down. But mixed with a titaness' DNA? That was more likely.

"You know," I told him, setting my own trap. "I knew you ancestors, Leo Valdez and Calypso."

He turned to me, wide-eyed. "Really?" he asked, completely forgetting his snare. "You can Time-Travel?"

I laughed, "You could say that."

After a few minutes, we started bonding. He helped me with the mechanical things, like traps and lighting a fire. I repayed him by helping him with the edible plants and range weapons.

I was about to show him how to make a bow out of sticks when a girl's voice called out behind us.

"Hey!" It shouted. We turned. It was the girl tribute from district 6. "Are you trying to sabatoge my fellow tribute?"

Her gold eyes glowed with fury, like Hazel's would during a fight. Her eyes loomed to the stick bow in Ethan's hands, and she calmed down.

"Oh," she admitted. "You're just helping him." She sat beside me. "I'm Helena. Mind showing me how to make that?"

I smiled. I repayed the friends I left by helping their relatives have a better chance of winning the games.

After a while, we started talking about something that was very dangerous.

We had formed an Alliance.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I introduced Ethan and Helena to Percy. Throughout the week, we trained together. But we made it look like we were arguing.

All of us were surprised at how fast the week flew by. It was the day we performed for the Gamemakers.

Percy and I watched nervously as tribute after tribute walked in, and never came out.

"May the odds _NOT_ be in your favor!" Percy and I shouted as Ethan, then later Helena walked in.

"You either!" Helena shouted back.

We were secretly shouting 'Good Luck' to each other.

Then it was Percy's turn. It took all my strength to let go of his hand. Everyone on the _Argo II_ had realized that our relationship grew stronger after Tartarus. After being picked for the games? It grew even more.

I wiggled in my seat, going over in my head what I was going to do.

 _Ok Annabeth,_ I thought. _You're going to throw knives, shoot a bow, then hop from tree to tree. Easy._

"Annabeth!" The person at the door called.

I got up uneasily, and walked in. I had a foolproof plan in my head.

Once I walked in, I threw a knife at the Gamemakers, and it hit the wall behind them. I smiled. Once I had their attention, I climbed up a 'tree'. Halfway up, I threw ten knives. One after another, and each hit it's target. Then, I started jumping. I shot an arrow each time in midair. Each also hit it's target. I landed on my feet, and stared at the Gamemakers.

It was not what I expected.

I expected them to be staring at me in awe, curse you, fatal flaw, but instead they all had permanent scowls on their faces. My face turned pale(er).

"Uh, Gamemakers?" I asked with a weak voice. "Wha-what did I do?"

"Annabeth Chase," one demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The-the meaning of what?" I croaked.

"Why are you still hanging there?"

I snapped back to reality. He was right, I was still hanging on a low branch, throwing knife in hand.

"I-I can explain," I exclaimed, hopping down.

"You may be dismissed, Annabeth," the Head Gamemaker scowled. "We have seen enough."

"You excited, Annabeth?" Katniss asked.

We were about to watch the scores.

"I guess I'm just nervous," I confessed.

"Annabeth," Percy began. " _I'm_ the one who should be nervous."

"Why?" Katniss and I asked in unision.

"I did horrible," Percy admitted. "I tried to slice a dummy with Riptide, but I forgot the Gamemakers were mortal."

I have to admit, I giggled. My Seaweed Brain was completely back.

"Wow," I told him. "Seaweed Brain, will you ever try to think?"

Percy pondered that for a moment. "Nope."

The scores began.

 **District** **1**

Toby Wild-9

Annalise Sawyer-6

 **District** **2**

Rupert Bryan-7

Diana Britt-5

 **District 3**

Tom John-7

Selina Hawk-10

 **District 4**

Howard Wallflower-8

Susana Wallflower-10

 **District 5**

Ben Stover-9

Emma Stover-10

 **District 6**

Ethen Valdez-11

Helena Zhang-11

 **District 7**

Don Bell-6

Elsa May-8

 **District 8**

Mike Stine-4

Brittney Stone-4

 **District 9**

Provence Dome-5

Delaware Dome-3

 **District 10**

Alexander Horne-6

Abbey Hunnel-7

 **District 11**

Tony Bard-7

Jenni Warner-3

 **District 12**

Perseus Jackson-8

Karniss amd I gave Percy a thumbs up. But then I froze. My name flashed across the screen.

Annabeth Chase-1


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, Annabeth!" Effnia called. "It's another big, big day!"

This time I didn't force myself out of bed. Once I saw the 1 flash across the screen, I ran straight to my room, tears stream-ing down my face. I didn't wait for comments from Katniss and Percy. I wasn't in the mood to face them this morning, and I wasn't in the mood for an interview.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Effnia hollered. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

I groaned, but made myself face them. I dressed in a white tee and khaki pants, and walked toward the dining area.

"Ok," I said, putting my arms out. "Insult me all you want. I prefer rotten tomatoes than fresh ones."

"Annabeth!" Percy cried. "Why would we do that???"

I put my arms down. "I got a 1 in training, didn't I?"

"Annabeth," Katniss told me. "That was a great strategy! Making yourself look weak!"

Percy smiled at me. A smile that said, _I told her. You have to pay me back before I die._

"So, you're not mad?" I asked, sitting down.

"Of course not," Katniss told me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Annabeth, even if your skill really was a 1, you're still from my district. And you still have potential."

Twist sat me down again, about to tell me my outfit for the interview.

"Most of the time, tribitues will wear an outfit matching their district," she explained. "This year, I want to do something different. Instead of your outfit reflecting your district, I want it to reflect _you_."

After answering a few questions, we put a pretty good outfit together. In the end, I had a black tee, a dark colored army jacket, camoflauge pants, combat boots, a bow slung on my back, and a knife strapped to my belt.

I sat in my seat, watching as the first kid being interviewed, the girl from district 1, was answering questions.

I have to say, Percy looked pretty good. He wore a blue hoodie, camoflauge pants, a pair of muddy tennis shoes, and a bit of seaweed tangled in his hair.

Before long, I was called up to be interviewed. This year, the guy's hair and makeup was a flaring mix of red and orange.

"So, Annabeth," He began. "I'm sure we'll start with a question everyone wants tje answer to. Why in the world did you get a 1 in training?"

I blushed, not sure what to say.

"I'll just say," I told him. "That I'm usually an underdog in everything I do."

I glanced at Karniss, who smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Ok, let's move on," he said. "Is there anyone at home you are desperate to go home to?"

"Yes," I replied, sighing. "My Aunt Freyna and two cousins, Canary and Gavin. Excspecially Gavin." I hoped Gavin was watching right now. "He was having a really hard time. The first time he talked in weeks was saying goodbye to me after the Reaping."

"Ah, yes," He cooed. "The Reaping. How did you feel when your name was called?"

"To say the least," I began. "I was very surprised. You see, I have a thing for architecture and honestly hoped I could stay in district 12 and make better living quarters."

"There you have it," the man stared at the audience. "A young girl with a dream for making her district a better place. Who better for a Quarter Quell?"

The alarm beeped, and I walked back to my seat as Percy walked up.

"Why, Perseus," the man began. "I'm sure we all have the same burning question," the audience nodded. "Why were you being escorted by two Peacekeepers during The Reaping?"

Percy winced, as if his scars suddenly burst open once again.

"Uh," Percy responded. "I got into some trouble. A carrer made his way into 12 and things just escelated from there."

"Ah," the man mused. "Do you have any, love interests?"

Percy glanced at me, and I caught a look at Katniss. She dug her head into her legs as of to say, _Not aga_ _in._

"Uh, I do," Percy answered, looking at the audience again. "We've been together for a long time, and I'd hate to see that go away."

"Are you wanting to go back home to her?"

"I don't think I can," Percy admitted.

"Why is that?" he asked. "You had an eight in training!"

"It's because," he glanced at me again. "She got a 1."


	10. Chapter 10

Percy got it after the interviews. I know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop, but I did it anyways. I couldn't help it.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Katniss hollered in the dining room. "WHY?!"

"What?" He asked. "I was just trying to cause some drama, get great reviews. Isn't The Hunger Games basically a reality TV show?"

"IT TECHNICALLY IS!" There was no calming Katniss now. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN PEETA DID THAT TO 'GET GREAT RATINGS'?? WE ALMOST SUCCESFULLY PULLED DOUBLE SUICIDE! DO YOU _WANT_ THAT TO HAPPEN???"

"Katniss, sheesh," Percy responded. "Calm _down_."

I layed awake in my bed, unable to fall asleep. The Hunger Games began tomorrow. I ended up falling asleep to the pitter-patter of a light rain.

I woke up before Efnia came to my door. I dressed in the clothes Twist gave me the night before, the clothes for the games. This time, it was a black long sleeved shirt, combat boots, and fitting gray pants.

I walked into the bathroom in my room for the first time. I washed my face, and pulled my hair up into a low ponytail. I opened the door, to find Effnia standing there, about to knock.

"Oh, Annabeth," she exclaimed, surprised. "I'm not used to you being awake before I get you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I squeezed past her.

I made my way to the living room, where Percy and Katniss already were. Effnia followed close behind me.

Percy and I had a few more minutes to talk strategy. We had already confirmed that Percy, Ethan, and I would grab supply bags while Helena made her way, sneakily, into the Cornucopia.

"Sorry, guys," Katniss sighed, cooled off from last night. "But you need to make it underground."

Twist led me to my plate under the arena.

"Here," she handed me a maple leaf.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Consider it your token," she smiled.

I nodded, then stepped on the plate. A tube closed around me, and I waved goodbye to Twist before I was brought up.

I got a good look at the arena. Behind me were woods, in front of me was the Cornucopia. Beyond the Cornucopia was a stretch of mountains. Deserts also lined the left, while a marsh lined the right.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO_!

I ran off my plate, and grabbed a supply bag from the outskirts of the Cornucopia. With no time to glance around for Percy and Ethan, I ran towards the woods.

I was a good mile into the woods when Percy and Ethan caught up to me.

"It's a wonder they let me keep my toolbelt!" Ethan exclaimed.

We couldn't hear what he said next thanks to the cannon shots already going off. Hopefully, the Capitol didn't hear either.

Ten cannon shots. That's how many died at the Cornucopia.

Following Katniss' guide, we went on our search for water. Thankfully, Percy and I made sure to drink a lot at breakfast to keep from getting dehydrated.

The sun was high in the sky, and there wern't any more cannon shots. Today, the weather must be sunny. That means tomorrow could be anything. Cloudy, windy, rainy, snowy, blizzardy, floody, tornado, anything.

"Guys!" Ethan called from in front of us. "I found water!"

He sure did. It was almost like an oasis, except in the forest, not the desert. It was a perfectly circle lake, with a wide assortment of tree's around it.

"Wait," I told him. "This water might be dangerous."

I walked to the pond, and studied the water. Completely pure water had a clear look, not shimmering blue. It also just slightly reflected the sun. I was surprised. I cupped some in the hands and tasted it just to be sure. We had found, for the first time in Hunger Games history, completely pure water.

"Ok, guys," I turned back to them. "Empty your packs."

Ethan's was filled to the brim with water bottles, and one sleeping bag. Percy's also had a sleeping bag, two water bottles, strips of meat, dried fruit, and crackers. Mine had a coat, dried fruit, and several water bottles.

I felt like we hit jackpot. I felt that we had a chance of winning. We filled up all the water bottles, and sped back into the woods.

We were setting up camp as the sun set. I made a steady lean-to incase there was rainy weather tomorrow. We filled one bag with the water bottles, one with food, and left one empty for the sleeping bags.

We were worried, since Helena had not returned yet. But we were confident she was still alive. She just hadn't found us yet.

The Capitol anthem played, and we turned our heads to the sky.

First was Annalise, then Toby, then Rupert. Three Carrers were already dead. That was good. What was next was not good.

Next, glowing in the sky, was the unforgettable face of Helena Zhang.


	11. Chapter 11

We watched in horror, for one purpose only. To see who else was dead.

Don was, both kids from district 8, both from 9, and the boy from 10.

Both district 11 were alive. The seal closed, and we were shrouded in darkness.

I was supposed to take first watch, but I had failed. I fell asleep. When I came to, I had a knife in my right hand, which was inches away from Ethan's head. I backed away, horrified. After the shock passed, I wondered where I got the knife from. Then, I noticed an open flap on Ethan's toolbelt, and memories flooded back in.

Leo's toolbelt could give you anything you needed, even though Leo mostly pulled out breath mints.

Terrified of what I was about to do, and nervous of what I will do, I grabbed the empty pack. I filled it with three waterbottles, some meat and dried fruit, took of my coat and stuffed it in there, then ran.

I didn't have a destination, I just ran. Hoping to get as far away from my friends as possible. I shoved my way through trees, not caring if I made noise. The safety of my friends was all I cared about at the moment.

I didn't know how long I ran, but I assumed it had been hours, since the sun was rising. Then, I ran across an obstacle I hoped I'd never face. Right in front of me, were the carrers.

"Don't even try," I demanded through clenched teeth, taking out my knife. "I've been in more battles than all of you combined!"

"Hmmm," mumbled a girl. I noticed her as the Ares kid, Abbey, from district 10. "I like her, and if what she says is true, she could be a big help. What's your name again?"

"I'm Annabeth," I replied, still holding my weapon high. "From District 12."

"Yeah, this is something new," Abbey mused. "What do you say, Annabeth?"

 _That I would rather kill all of you right now_ , I thought. _And your betraying little father too._

"Sure," I said, still refusing to lower my knife. "What's in it for you?"

"We get a warrior princess on our side, blondie," Abbey answered.

"Fine," I told her, finally lowering my weapon. "But the second you turn on me, you're all dead."

"Deal," Abbey agreed.

She and I both knew we would have to turn on each other at some point. What she didn't know, however, is that I would demand to take first watch. Then the main target of The Games are gone.

We wandered throughout the day, hunting for tributes. But with only 14 left, half of them in the carrer group, and a large arena, we had no luck. I kept the careers away from the woods, saying that they were cleared out and I set traps all around them.

Eventually, we came upon a stream, which I once again classified as pure water. I constructed a steady hut, and just noticed that it was extreamly cloudy today.

While the carrers finished setting up camp, I walked along the stream when a berry bush caught my eye. I harvested them immediatley, knowing they would be good later.

The Gamemakers had forgotten to remove the Nightlock.

"Hey, Tessera!" the girl from 2 hollered. "Come on! The sun is setting!"

I ran back to camp, volenteering to take first watch before anyone else.

We watched the deaths in the sky. It was completely blank. No one died today. Percy and Ethan were still alive, thank goodness.

I waited until everyone was asleep, then took my chance.


	12. Chapter 12

I rushed away from the scene, the six cannon shots still ringing in my ears. I wiped some blood from my forehead, where Abbey fought back. I tried to make it back to the forest, but it was nearly impossible thanks to the pouring rain obscuering my vision.

Eventually, the ringing in my ears stopped, and I ran into a tree.

" _Di Immortales!_ " I screamed.

Using the tree's as guidence, I made my way deeper into the forest.

"Annabeth!" a voice cried. I classified it as Percy immediatley.

"Percy!" I called out.

I hugged the tree as the howling wind whipped my coat all about. I heard feet pouding on the ground, and in seconds Percy was next to me. He helped me back to the lean-to, and my vision finally cleared.

"Annabeth!" Ethan hollered. We had to scream over the wind in rain, which undoubtedly was a hurricane. "Where were you?!"

"The carrers asked me to join them!" I cried. "I called first watch," I took out my knife, which was now clean thanks to the rain. "And you can guess what happened next!"

"We need to find better shelter!" Percy yelled. "This lean-to won't survive much longer!"

We all agreed, and ran into the raging storm. In a few hours, we broke free from the forest and ran into the mountains. We ran through the rain, which had turned into snow. My feet became very damp in the slush, and my head became foggy because of the cold.

I was about to suggest turning back, when we found a cave. We ran inside the cave, and into a surprise.

"Hey!" The district 11 girl cried. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Her eyes loomed to me, and she giggled.

"Hey, 1," she told me. Then she noticed Ethan, and she screamed. "WHY DID YOU BRING 11 HERE?!?!"

"Uh," Ethan mumbled. "I have a name you know."

"Jenni, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Why don't you and Tony form an alliance with us?"

"It's our best bet, Jenni," Tony told her.

Jenni heaved a big sigh. " _Fine_." she agreed. "But only to take out the careers."

"Oh, uh," I exclaimed. "They're-"

I was interuppted by the anthem playing in sky, and the rain let up. Just as I predicted, all of the carrers were dead. No one else. The seal closed, and Percy looked at me in awe.

"Hey," I told him. "I've fought Titans and Giants. Those six were a piece of cake."

"Who do we have left then?" Jenni asked.

"So, first there's us," I began. "The girl from district 5, the girl from district 7, and the boy from district 10."

"Only three besides us?" Jenni asked. "On the third day? That's got to be a record."

"A not so good record," Tony pointed out. "The Gamemakers will find a way to draw us further apart. They want the games to last longer."

"And considering the kills Annabeth made last night," Percy responded. "They won't need another death anytime soon."

"They'll try to break our alliance," Ethan added. "Spread us out in some way. They won't want five against three, the games just don't work that way."

"I have an idea!" Ethan called. "Why don't we split into groups of two, one goes solo? We'll be an alliance in _complete_ secrecy."

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"I call Annabeth's team," Percy called.

"I guess we could be together," Jenni said, gesturing to Tony.

"Are you fine with going it solo?" I asked Ethan.

"Sure," he shrugged. "I got this!"

Sure enough, right as we seperated into our different teams, and explosion went off. Percy and I were flung out of the cave, right into tornado area in the rising sun.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy and I were shocked. We were certain the Gamemakers wouldn't react that quickly. Then it hit me. Cameras. They knew our plan, and so did all of Panem.

"P-p-percy?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I know," he said, glumly.

We looked back at the cave, which was filled with rocks. Then we heard a cannon shot. But only one. Two were still alive.

Percy and I walked away from the scene, heading back into the woods. It was only then I noticed the howling wind.

 _Oh, great,_ I thought. _Yesterday, it was a hurricane. Today? Tornado_.

"Come on," I told Percy. "We need to find a hole or something. If not, we'll be up-" I thought of something.

I asked Percy, and he nodded. Smiling, we ran to the pond we found on the first day.

We ran into someone on the way. The boy from district 10.

"Oh no," I muttered.

" _You_ ," he snarled. " _You_ killed my cousin, Abbey."

"It was an accident!" I cried.

"No it wasn't!" He replied angrily. "I watched the whole thing!"

He took out a throwing knife with a green substance dripping from it. I recognized the green immediately. It was poison. The same poison I saved Percy from in the Titan War. Percy must have remembered as well. When Alexander threw the knife, Percy lept in front of me.

"Percy!" I cried. I turned to Alexander, and pulled out my knife.

Instead of running in while he was still in shock, I used it to get the throwing knife out of Percy's arm.

"Hold on, Seaweed Brain," I muttered. Not that it would help, since he was unconcious.

I picked Percy up, and turned towards Alexander who had already grabbed another throwing knife. This one wasn't poisonus, but still enough to kill. Even though it wasn't designed for throwing, I threw my knife the same time he did his.

I turned quickly, and ran. The tornado had died down, but that wouldn't make Percy concious. Alexander's knife grazed my shoulder, and I nearly dropped Percy. He must have had more, since two more left a mark on my right leg.

There was no cannon shot, so I must have not thrown my knife well enough. I might have one less enemy if I had a throwing knife instead.

Now I just gave an extra knife to my biggest enemy, with Percy and I now weaponless, Percy in desperate need of medical help, and unpredictable weather. I made to our old lean to which had, indeed, not survived. I quickly put it back together, and laid Percy down on the leaves.

By the time the sun set, I had tried everything I could think of, with no luck. Percy had regained conciousness, and had only screamed twice.

We watched as the anthem played, and they revealed the one dead tribute for today. It was Ethan.

But the anthem kept playing, and a Gamemaker came on the mic.

"Living Tributes!" It boomed. "Tonight, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia! Each district has a marked bag full of something they desperatly need!"

The voice switched off, and I glanced at Percy. He smiled.

"Go get 'em."


	14. Chapter 14

I nearly cried. I gave Percy a big hug, then sped toward the Cornucopia.

The Cornucopia was in sight, but I hid behind some bushes anyways. My mind tried to form a plan. There were seven of us left. District 12's backpack was medium sized, near the very end of the table.

I noticed Jenni run up, grab 11's, then speed back off. I went for the same approach, but it didn't go well.

Right as my hand closed around the bag, I felt a knife in my arm. My vision blurred, and I turned. It was Alexander, sizing in for the kill. Now, being a demigod, I had great reflexes. When he was nearly on top of me, I kicked him. Hard. He was flung backward, smacked his head on the floor, and conked out.

Then, I felt another searing pain in my right hand. The district 5 girl, Emma Stover, took my bag.

Now I was angry. If you saw me in any battle, you would know that was not good. I yanked the knife that grazed my hand out of the table, ready to fight back. Emma grabbed a bow off her back, backed up, and notched an arrow. I had about a split second to think before she let it go.I quickly blocked it with my knife, but that didn't go as planned.

As soon as it hit my knife, it changed direction. I quickly turned my head away right before it hit Emma. Seconds later, there was a cannon shot. I quickly grabbed my bag and the bow and arrows from Emma. As I ran back to the lean to, I threw the knife at the unconcious Alexander. Once I left the scene, another cannon shot. No, another shot. A total of three tributes had died at the feast.

I ran back to Percy, who had fallen asleep. I yanked open the bag, and was stunned. Inside were fifteen squares of Ambrosia, a pint of nectar, and a note.

Dear Annabeth,

Your mom, Athena, has asked me to give you this note. I found these, and figured you'd need them. Sorry about your sopnsors, no one seemed to like your score.

Your half-sister,

Katniss Everdeen.

I was surprised. It seemed like Katniss was a demigod, but, a child of Athena? I shook that away, and quickly fed Percy the Nector and ambrosia. Not all of it, or he would've burned up.

He woke up, and I told him what happened. I felt all of my worries melt away in the rising sun.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was high in the sky in the sky when I came to a frightening realization. Me, Percy, Jenni, and Tony were the only ones left.

"Percy," I asked, looking at him. "The only other tributes are our alliance."

He looked sick. "Let's just get some air."

We walked out of the lean to, into the windy air. I tried to clear my head, but it was impossible. I heard mockingjays in the trees, and we walked to the lake. Where Jenni and Tony were as well.

Jenni looked at us with sad eyes.

"You deserve this," she told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked, horrified.

Jenni unsheathed her sword, and skid it across the ground to Percy. Percy grabbed it cautiously, and looked back at Jenni.

"JENNI!" Tony screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Goodbye, Annabeth, Percy, Tony," She backed up into the lake.

We were all in a state of shock when she dissapeared. Percy quickly came to, and dove into the water. He came back out carrying an unconcious Jenni. Or, at least that's what we thought. A cannon shot in the distance.

Tony glared at me. He grabbed his knife, and charged. Acting quick, I blocked with my knife. Percy got a grip on his sword, and slashed across Tony's leg.

Tony gave a slight yelp, then attempted to hit again. He slashed at my right arm, where the poison knife had gotten me in the Titan war. I got him back by cutting him in the same place. Percy cut across his leg, but Tony blocked.

It was anyones game. But then, Tony smacked me in the forehead with the side of his knife blade, and I went down. There was now a slash across my forehead, and the world spun. I don't know what happened next, but I kept hearing iron against iron.

I imagined Gavin and Canary watching at home on horror, and I stood back up. Percy and Tony were both badly cut and exhausted. I made my way in. I didn't cut Tony, instead, I threw him in the lake, and a cannon shot went off in the distance.

Percy and I looked at each other. I coukd almost _hear_ the Capitol chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I was about to give up and let Percy win, when I remebered something. Percy still had his water powers. I looked at him, and then at the lake. He got the message .

We held hands, then jumped into the water.


	16. Chapter 16

We were safe, Percy formed an air bubble around us. But to the rest of Panem? We looked as if we were about to drown ourselves.

"OK!" We heard the head gamemaker. "IT'S A TIE! IT'S A TIE! PLEASE COME UP!"

Percy smiled, and we swam up to the surface. We made a big show of gasping for air, then the hovercraft came and picked us up.

My vision went black, I was knocked out.

I woke up in what seemed like a hospital bed, with all my cuts healed. I had ADHD, I had to move. I tried to get out of bed, but then I was knocked out again.

I woke up, and got knocked out.

Finally, I wasn't knocked out. Katniss smiled.

"I knew you could do it," she said, helping me stand. "It's time to go to your stylist for your outfit to watch the highlights."

I ended up wearing the same outfit I had for the interviews, and so did Percy.

We watched the highlights, being filmed ourselves. We watched as we ran from the Cornucopia, as we were blasted out of the cave, when Percy protected me from the poison blade, and so much more. It all ended with Percy and I coming up from the water, pretending to gasp for air.

 **District 12, after the Panem Tour**

Percy and I walked back into district 12, feeling a lot better than we had when we left. Before we went to Victors Route, however, we had a quick stop to make.

Katniss followed us to the rickety old house at the edge of the Seam. Without knocking, I threw open the door. Gavin, Freyna, and Canary looked at us in shock. Then they stood up, Freyna crying.

Percy and I ran toward them, and we made the biggest group hug ever.

And we didn't want to let go.

THE END


End file.
